phil of the future:cheated
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: Keely finds out that Phils new girlfriend is using him to get to another guy, but is too scared to tell Phil. MUTIPLE VEIWPOINTS!
1. Chapter 1

Phil of the Future: Cheated

Summary: Keely finds out that Phils girlfriend Taylor is using Phil to get to another guy, yet she dosen't want to tell Phil and then watch him get hurt. She feels so guilty watching innocent Phil be happy with his "girlfriend" having no clue who she really is.

CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phil was nervous when he was called to present his book report in english class. He was never sure what his teacher would think, and since Taylor, a girl that he has a huge crush on, was in his class he was more nervous than ever before. Yet he was able to get up to the front of the classroom, and halfway through his report, his teacher stopped him.

"It is a good summary," the teacher said "But it was way too long. I mean, we don't need all of the details, like, when someone asks me about school, I don't say, 'I walked to school, I saw all of the birds and the wonderful flowers, and blah, blah, blah, sit down Phil."

When Phil went to sit down, the entire class was laughing at him. He sat as low in his seat as he could. He could't belive that the teacher humiliated him in front of the entire class. When english class was over, he heard a voice calling his name. He turned around to see Taylor running toward him.

"Hey Phil," Taylor said when she caught up to him, "I liked your report in english class, even though the teacher said that it was too long. Well, he dosen't know anything."

Phil smiled. "Whats your point?" he asked.

"I was wondering," Taylor said "Would you like to hang out sometime, maybe at yout house. I just want to get to know you better."

Phil was shocked, and didn't know what to say. So instead he nodded to show Taylor that he did want to meet her at his house. Taylor smiled.

"Awesome," Taylor said "See you then"

As she walked down the hallway, Phil was happier than ever before. When he saw Keely, his best friend, he ran up to her.

"Well," Keely said when she saw Phil "You seem happy right now."

"I am," Phil replied "You know Taylor, that girl that I have a crush on? Well she is coming over to my house tonight. It might even be a real date!"

Keely was obviously happy for her.

"Phil thats great!" She cried "I have good news, too. I am on the junior news squad that meets every week to make a presentation that premiers on public TV! My dream is coming true!"

Phil could not belive that Keely was having a good day,too. That night, Phil was really nervous about Taylor coming over to his house. What would she think of it? Would she like it? When the doorbell rang, Phil was amazed at how nice Taylor looked. She was wearing a white tank-top over a jean mini-skirt. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail, which made her look prettier than she usually is.

"Hey," Taylor said in a really dreamy way "Whats up?

Phil hesitated before saying "Nothing much. How about you?"

"I'm great," Taylor replied "Because I get to hang out with this really cute boy tonight."

Phil smiled, knowing that she was talking about him. The rest of the night was a blur. They sat around watching a movie, and when they got bored, they had a pillow fight. For some reason Taylor kept looking at the window at Phil neighbor John's house. Besides that, the date was perfect, and Phil was happy at how well things turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!!!!!

Keely felt a little weird being an ancorgirl without Phil, but it was worth it to see that Phil was really happy the next day. That must mean that his date with Taylor went well.

"Hey," Phil greeted her "Everything is great right now. Taylor is really so sweet, and..."

Phil was cut off when Taylor walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Taylor said to Phil "I had a great time last night. You really are a cool guy to hang out with."

While Phil and Taylor talked, Keely saw that Taylor was constantly looking over her shoulder at John Evans, Phil's next-door neighbor. Why was she doing that? Did she want him to feel jealous or mad or something like that? Keely shook the thought from her head. No way, Taylor would't do something like that to Phil. Keely didn't know anybody who would. Yet the thought stayed in her head when Phil and Taylor wrapped up their conversation and Phil ran up to her, beaming.

"Guess what?" Phil said "Taylor asked if I could officaly be her boyfriend. I can not belive it, this girl that I really like actually likes me back."

"That's awesome!" Keely cried, deciding not to say her supisions about Taylor. What would be the point in crushing Phil's happiness when she might be wrong? Keely decided that she would talk to Taylor in Art club, which Taylor is in and Phil isn't. She had to know the truth, for Phil.

That afternoon, Keely walked up to Art club and sat down next to Taylor.

"Taylor," Keely said "When you were talking to Phil, I noticed that half of the time, you were looking at John Evans, expecting him to be jealous of some emotion like that. Why?"

Taylor smiled. "You know how boys think, right?" she asked Keely "Well, John started to date another girl 2 weeks after we broke up, so i decided that if John saw that I was moving on, then he would beg to have me back, and so far its working."

Keely was shocked. "What about Phil?" she asked

"Oh, please," Taylor said "Phil is smart in math, but a dope when it comes to the rest of the world, he won't suspect anything. When I tell him, then it won't matter anymore. If I am mean enough when I break up with him, he'll get over me faster."

At this point Keely was really mad. "I'll tell Phil." Keely said.

"Fine," Taylor said "But you get to watch him get upset, possibly cry. It dosen't matter, I think that my plan is working. You get to decide if you want to watch Phil get hurt or watch him be happy and I'll hurt him at a time when you don't have to watch him. Your choice."

By the end of art club, Keely didn't want to tell Phil and watch him break down. Yet she knew that Taylor will make him feel a lot worse than Keely could hurt anyone. She was so confused, maybe she could get someone else to tell him, she really didn't want to hurt Phil's feelings. She was stuck between watching her friend get hurt and feeling guilty when Taylor hurt Phil herself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!!

Phil had never been so happy in his life when Taylor asked him if he wanted her to be his girlfriend, and now she offically was. Phil wondered why Keely had a guilty look on her face when she came over to his house that afternoon, and Phil told her how happy he was about Taylor. That night Taylor called him.

"Hey," Taylor said "I was wondering if we could hang out at the new cafe at the mall. Maybe get our first kiss tonight."

Phil was shocked. "Of course I'd like to come," Phil said "Sounds like fun."

"Okay," Taylor said "See you then."

Phil wanted to do cartwheels. Instead he checked to see if anyone was home, and then screamed "YAHOO!". He jumped on his bed, and immediatly went to call Keely. He knew that she would be happy for him. Yet when Phil told Keely, she seemed uncertain about his date with Taylor.

"Well, Phil," Keely said "I have to tell you something about Taylor. See, she's. she's,"

"What?" Phil asked "Look Keely, if you have something to tell me, tell me."

"Well," Keely hesitated, and then said "Taylor seems like your perfect girlfriend, Phil. Have fun," and then she hung up the phone.

Phil wondered why Keely had to say what Phil already knew. He knew that Taylor was his perfect girlfriend. That night, at the cafe, Phil saw Taylor talking to John by a table. Phil walked up to her, wondering what they were talking about.

"Oh, hey Phil," Taylor said, then she turned to John, "Bye, see you later."

"So," said Phil "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," Taylor said "Just asking him if he was jealous of us. He said yes, YAY!"

Phil felt his stomach turn inside out.

"Why do you want him to be jealous?" Phil asked, even though he knew the answer.

"That was the original plan, and it was faster than I expected," Taylor said, and then she said the words that Phil was dreading, "Phil, I never liked you. I like John, and now we are dating again. I decided to use you because you are oblivious when it comes to the real world, and John is your neighbor, so that is it. Bye Phil."

As she walked away, Phil felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He turned around, left the cafe, and ran toward home.


	4. Chapter 4

FINAL CHAPTER!!!

When Keely heard that Taylor dumped Phil, she went to Phil's house to try to make him feel better. She felt so bad, because she knew that she could have prevented this. She went up the front steps of Phil's house, and knocked on the door. Phil's mom answered the door, and immediatly reconized Keely.

"Phil's in the backyard," Phils mom said "Don't think that you can talk to Phil. So far he hasn't said a word to anybody, not even me."

Dispite those words, Keely went to the backyard, and was shocked. Phil felt worse than Keely expected. He had his head in his arms, and even though Keely could't see his face, Phil was probably crying.

"Hey," Keely said "You alright."

Phil raised his head. "Oh yeah, I feel great," Phil said "Do you think that I'm alright?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you," Keely said "I never expected that it would be that bad."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"

Keely sighed. "Because you were really happy around Taylor. I didn't want to tell you and then watch you get upset, but I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Phil smiled. "At least someone cares about me. Thanks, Keely. You really are a good friend."

"Always has been," Keely said "So, now can I get Taylor back?"

"Sure," Phil replied "but I won't be around to watch."

Revenge was actually really simple. Keely didn't know what to do, so her next report was about "How Taylor is a back-stabbing girl who noone wants to date." Phil and Keely laughed through that report, and had a great time, forgeting the fact that Phil was crying less than a day ago...

Authors note: Since that is short, I can write a seguel on it if you want! RATE AND REVEIW!!!


End file.
